With the development of semiconductor devices, it is desirable to manufacture high-performance semiconductor devices such as Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) using a semiconductor material of higher mobility than that of Si. However, it is difficult to form a high-quality semiconductor material of high mobility.